Waiting For The Weekend
by ellensama.com
Summary: One shot done for Google We're Just Saiyan - Bulma and Vegeta struggle to handle Trunks and what it means to be parents to a half Saiyan child hitting the terrible two's. Despite growing more comfortable together as a family that doesn't mean they still don't have their own doubts. For one week in their lives the weekend can't come fast enough for them.


Notes: This was written for Google+ We're Just Saiyan challenge. This piece was inspired by this art by lpdisney at Deviantart.

* * *

The first frost of the year crept in silently one night, a brisk chill of fall washing in and over West City in cool waves. The cold didn't last long as an Indian summer blew in hot and fast suddenly, a rare occurrence that took the whole city by surprise. The leaves had started to change to shades more appropriate for fall, matching the sky at dusk with their vivid colors. The heat didn't last for long, a brisk chill would soon be creeping across the land but for now the city endured one last burst of heat. It was a time Bulma would later look back upon and reflect on with a dry humor and fondness only a mother could understand. It was easy to recall when it started, terrible fits her son would work himself into that when they finally past was a true blessing.

When Trunks was old enough to walk and talk, he always understood more than he ever said at first. He was two at the time and she was fully into the roll of being a mother. A pleasant surprise came in the form of also having a full time father now part of the equation. Vegeta became a permanent figure in their lives, what was even more shocking that he also married her too. It was such a turn in what she had ever hoped and expected it still felt odd that was how things worked out to be. With the end of The Cell Games a lot had changed in Vegeta or rather it appeared he finally decided to settle down, marriage only being one part of that. Bulma couldn't complain even thought they had still fought from time to time, it was nice to have another warm body in her or should she say, their bed. It was far from any label of perfection and clearly not the stuff her teenage daydreams had been made of but it was a good life and she enjoyed it.

Vegeta still trained but not as hard as he use to. What that meant was he was up after dawn and went to bed before midnight normally. There was less destruction done to the gravity room and his body, but there were still bad days, they were just further apart now. With time they too fit into one another better, started to really get to one another even after the years already in their past together. A natural rhythm was fallen into that felt like they were a real family. Trunks was growing fast and more attached to his father, Vegeta in his own way was too. She could see it in the way he treated him, the way they interacted with one another, and even in the things he didn't say. Most of the rage and anger Vegeta carried had burned itself out, leaving him less likely to snap less at the little things. Instead he started to pause, take a deep breathe, and she could see him just let it go when before there would be nothing but screaming.

It was times like when Trunks threw his spoon and it hit him in the head that proved this. Vegeta had only glared at the babbling child and picked the fallen object before setting it back down in front of his son. Bulma smiled at the action and he gave a glare in return but not before the faint hint of a blush crossed his cheeks. A part of Bulma was glad for The Cell Games, it had given her husband a chance to move ahead in his life, to have something other than the constant need to fight and survive. What she wasn't sure of if it had also been due to the loss of Goku. Bulma didn't dwell on that 'what if' for long.

The blue haired mother watched Trunks roll around in the grass, he was chasing the last burst of bugs that popped up due to the unexpected heat. She herself was jealous of her son and husband, the heat did not bother them unlike her complained through most of it. The worse of the day's heat was starting to tapper off as the heavy and bloated sun dipped lower in the horizon.

Footsteps through the grass caught her attention as Vegeta walked towards her. His face was flushed with sweat, dripping down in the form of little streams. She silently appreciated the view as he stopped just a foot away from her and took off the top of his blue uniform. The rest of his skin looked just as flushed as his face as he used the shirt to try and wipe some of it away. Vegeta looked as his son as he jumped up and swatted at a dragonfly that darted about.

"What is he doing?"

"He's playing."

"Hn."

Leaning back on the closed door she stood in front of, Bulma looked her husband over from head to toe. "This Friday he's going to stay with Chichi for the weekend."

Vegeta paused in his wiping and looked over at Bulma. "And why exactly is he doing a fool thing like spending time at that house?"

A slight smirk played at Bulma's lips and she turned her face away, looking at the fiery colors of the sky. "Because I thought it would be nice to have the house to ourselves for just a little while."

"What ever for?"

"I think we both could use the time away from the bundle of energy there and have some, alone time."

Vegeta's eyes narrowed and he held his shirt in his hand near, it hung near his hip as his mind appeared to be taking in her meaning. Only the faint twitch at the corner of his mouth that came and went in a flash was any indication of the conclusion he came to.

"Hn."

Bulma rolled her eyes before her head followed to glare at Vegeta. "That's all you have to say?"

Vegeta's own dark eyes met and took her own in for a bloated pause. "When's dinner?"

These types of days Bulma had a hard time putting a label on as what to call them, besides the label of husband and wife. She couldn't use just terms as heavenly or perfect because they weren't and they were something so much more. Instead words like filling and truly satisfied felt more like the correct direction. She felt full, deep, and complete with in even when she was having a bad day and nothing was going right. If someone had asked her to in plain and simple terms to describe her life it would just sound beyond strange and maybe even crazy. Then moments like now, just looking at one frowning Saiyan Prince and her small child needed no words. No descriptions or label's, this was her life and it was good.

* * *

"Trunks, let go."

"No!"

"Now boy!"

"NO!"

"Trunks, listen to your father."

"NO!"

"Is that all you can say brat?"

"NO!"

Bulma stood up and moved to the high chair her son was in. "Trunks, drop it."

Eyes the color of her own turned on her, glaring just as dark as his father's could be. "No."

Vegeta tried to tug the bowl away again and it said so much that he didn't just rip it away with his strength. Trunks held on tightly and rocked forward with it and turned his Saiyan like glare back to his father. "NO DAD!"

"Trunks!" Bulma shouted finally.

A snarl came rumbling out of the boy as he pulled on the small green bowl. It snapped in half with ease and in a flash he turned towards his mother and threw it. A hand flashed out in front of her face, a wild wind whipping around her as a lock of long blue hair fell into her face. Bulma stared at the large hand of Vegeta that was tan and covered with scars, a fighter's hand that held the broken piece of bowl in the air safely away from her face. It was lowered away and Vegeta looked at Bulma, she looked back at him, both of them shocked.

Vegeta snarled as he stood. "Time for bed."

The young boy bunched his face together like he just bit into something sour and fat tears began to roll down his face. "No, don't want to."

Placing the piece of bowl on the table Vegeta moved towards his son as Bulma took a seat, she ran a hand through her hair and took a shaky breath out. She could only imagine how bad Trunks' terrible three's were going to be if he was already acting like this now. Her eyes flickered to Vegeta as he lifted his son up. He was thrashing about, face red and wet with anger.

"No, no no no!" he screamed.

"Hush!" Vegeta yelled back. "You and I need to have a talk."

Powerful hands gently held the squirming child. Tiny fists pounded at his father's flesh as he was moved, his father didn't seem to notice his hits. The older Saiyan did pause to look at Bulma, the look on his face clearly asked 'you alright?' She gave a small nod and watched the two leave the kitchen leaving her alone with her dinner and thoughts.

Moving up stairs Vegeta held his son the best he could, not wanting to hold him too hard less he hurt the boy but strong enough to keep him from falling. He took the beating and hair pulling until he reached Trunks' room then took a seat in a chair in the corner of the room.

"Stop it boy!"

"NO!"

Small hands reached out and grabbed at the chair, snapping one of the arms off before it was tossed across the room and into a wall. Having enough, Vegeta grabbed his chubby arms and pinned them to his sides. The young boy struggled, tried to bite, drooled, and trashed until he finally gave in that he couldn't move. Vegeta was given a cold stare that shouldn't have been able to appear on a child so young but there it was, staring at him with a pouty lip. He would have felt some pride in such a glare if not for the reason they were now in his son's room.

"You almost hurt your mother boy, what do you have to say for your self?"

The fat child's lip shook slightly and the glare continued with a tight lipped silence.

"Nothing?"

Trunks kept glaring, remaining silent and still.

His father gave a heavy sigh and looked at his son very seriously. "Trunks, your mother is not as strong as you and I. You could have hurt her very badly. Is that what you wanted to do?"

A low and very hushed 'no' was whispered out.

"Are you going to throw anything else at her again?"

Fat tears started to fill Trunks' eyes as he shook his head from side to side.

"Are you going to tell her you are sorry?"

An eager yes shook up and down as Trunks' reply as a few tears fell freely down his face. His fat cheeks turned even more red and wet with snot leaking from his nose.

Looking towards the door of the boy's room Vegeta saw Bulma who had been listening, walk fully into the room. Trunks turned his head to his mother as a little sob hiccuped out of him.

"Mom."

Bulma pressed her lips tightly together and bent down, opening her arms for him. Letting Trunks jumped down from him, Vegeta watched Trunks run to her the best he could. The boy was lifted into Bulma's arms and he buried his face into her neck.

"Sor-sorry mom."

A hand ran over and through his purple hair, smoothing it down in calming strokes. "Its ok now, you just need to learn to control that temper of yours Trunks."

Nodding into his mother's neck Bulma looked across the room at Vegeta who looked a little tired, especially in his eyes. With out a word he left the room, letting her walk around and rock her son to sleep. Once Trunks was asleep and tucked into bed, Bulma left his room for the master bedroom.

Vegeta was sitting on the bed, bent over at the waist running his hands over his face. He looked up at her while she shut the door with a soft click. Bulma crossed the room to join him on their bed, he didn't take his eyes off of her until she was sitting next to him.

Bulma let out a long sigh and dug her fingers into the comforter. "That was a close call."

Vegeta nodded and ran a hand through his hair. "Has he done that before?"

She looked in his direction. "Not quiet like that, he has taken a swing at me before. Left a mean bruise too."

"Is he too much for you to handle?"

The question hurt Bulma but she knew how she took it wasn't how Vegeta intended it to come across. "No, but I am afraid he might be soon. He's starting the terrible two's now."

"The what?"

A little chuckle came from Bulma. "Its an expression for when a child turns two and starts to test their limits and world. Hence the screaming fit like tonight."

Another heavy sigh came from Vegeta as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I never really thought about this before."

A small smile spread on Bulma's lips. "I wouldn't think you have, its not like we were planning on having a child."

He turned his head towards her, looking a little surprised. Bulma reached up and ran a hand through his hair, a move she could have never done until as of late. "I'm not saying I don't want him, I love him and the man I made him with but I feel like I'm the problem here."

"What?" Vegeta's voice came out low and now matched his shocked face.

"Vegeta, I'm not like you or him."

"That obvious."

With a sigh she gave him a slight smack up side the head. "Jerk. No, what I mean is I'm not built like you too. I'm not indestructible and very breakable by both your standards."

"Bulma."

Her named was breathed out quietly and even now it still left her a little breathless when she heard it. Licking her lips she kept talking, not waiting for him to say anything more. "If this is going to work, I need you to be around more. Well, just until he's over this throwing a fit at the drop of a hat. I know this is a lot to ask of you and I know how you must feel on the matter."

"Alright."

The hand in Vegeta's hair paused and she looked down at his face. "What?"

"I said alright woman. The last thing I need is for the boy to take your head off."

She couldn't help but blink and try and reply what she just heard in her head. "Really?"

"Did I stutter?"

A soft and wide smile spread on Bulma's face. Vegeta couldn't help but react to its glow as his own lips twitch just a touch towards becoming a smirk. "Thank you."

Looking away Vegeta stared down at his feet while Bulma rubbed his scalp. A comfortable silence hung between them that soon simmered into something more familiar. A hand found its way towards Bulma's waist, pulling her in closer to his body. Even with the air slightly hot, a window in the bedroom had been open, Bulma leaned into Vegeta's hotter body temperature.

Lips hovered over another and paused just a breath away. "He's leaving Friday, right?"

Bulma gave a small nod and was rewarded with a slow and burning kiss from the Saiyan Prince. If Bulma were to use a word like perfect it would have been his kisses that she nightly also cursed him for. She never liked using the word perfect for anything.

* * *

Breakfast the following morning went just as smoothly as dinner had the previous night. Vegeta sat at the table reading a newspaper while Trunks sat in his high chair, pushing food around on his plate.

"Boy, eat it, don't play with it."

Trunks sent a dark glare at his father who could feel it but ignored it. When Vegeta turned one of the thin pages a wet spat hit the back of it. A glob of applesauce dripped down and on to the table. The newspaper was shut and Trunks' glare was return a hundred fold.

"I've had enough of your fits, don't start this again."

"No."

"I'm getting really sick of that word."

"No."

"Trunks."

"NO!"

Vegeta stood and threw his hands down on to the table. "BE QUIET!"

"NO!"

Just then Bulma walked into the kitchen carrying an empty mug and looked thoroughly tired, she had to get up in the middle of the night and settle Trunks back down to sleep. He had awoken and made a mess of his room. "Trunks, sweetie, stop being a stubborn and eat your breakfast."

"Don't want this."

"What do you want?"

"Cookies."

Walking past the still angry and now frazzled Vegeta, Bulma gently slid a hand across his back, from shoulder to shoulder. He relaxed as the tip her fingers ghosted away before he sat back down. The Saiyan Prince picked up the newspaper once more and pulled away the wet piece, giving a disgusted looked to the damaged piece.

Bulma filled her mug with coffee then looked at her overly upset son. "Trunks, its too earlier for cookies. Its breakfast time now."

"I want cookies."

Vegeta's face twisted into a scowl as he tried to find where he left off. "Too bad, you're not getting any."

"NO!"

Adding in cream and sugar Bulma gave a heavy and low sigh. "How about some cereal?"

"No, don't want any. I want cookies, now!"

Strong hands started to tighten their hold on the newspaper they were holding, making a crinkling noise as Vegeta's anger rose once again. "You'll stop this tantrum right now boy if you know what's good for you."

"No dad, you're stupid! You stop!"

"That's it!" The paper was thrown down and Vegeta stood up again, now advancing on his son.

Bulma pressed her back to the countertop and watched the scene unfold. Vegeta grabbed at his son who's little hands clamped on to the top of the high chair. He pulled the boy up and Trunks pulled the top right off with him. Vegeta snarled at the broken chair, Trunks took chance with the now freed piece and hit his father. A loud crack filled the kitchen as it broke across Vegeta's shoulder. Only getting in one strike Vegeta pulled the wood away from his growling son and tossed on to the table but now had to deal with those tiny hands now grabbing towards his hair.

Once denied access to his father's hair with a quick movement of Vegeta's hands, Trunks started to thrash, scream, and cry in the hold. Looking at his wife with almost pleading look, Bulma simply sipped her coffee and shrugged.

"What do you want me to do? I can't hold him when he's like that."

Struggling to get a grip on the squirming youth, Vegeta's temper was running thin now. "Stop this! Stop this now or I swear I will hit you."

Surprise had Bulma's brows up high on her face, this was the first time she'd seen or heard of Vegeta talk of disciplining their child for real. "I would listen to him Trunks, I don't think you want a spanking from your father."

Trunks knew very well even at his age how strong his father was, his crying stopped and he looked up at his dad. "No" he said softly as his lips started to tremble.

"Are you going to behave?"

Nodding yes, the young boy suddenly grabbed at the front of Vegeta's shirt and buried his face into his wide chest. Vegeta went stiff as he felt warm tears soak into his shirt and skin. He looked over at Bulma and they both sighed together in parental sync.

"Can you take him to his room Vegeta? He still needs a time out."

Trunks head popped up and looked at his mother shocked. "No!"

"Trunks, you can't keep doing this. You get a time out because you broke your high chair."

Blue eyes looked over to the damage he'd caused and Trunks turned back into his father's chest sheepishly, hiding away in shame. Silently Vegeta walked out of the room carrying his son with one arm wrapped around his bottom. Bulma took another long swig from her coffee to finish it off and made another cup. When Vegeta came back into the kitchen he slumped down into his chair and grabbed up the newspaper once again.

His wife placed a cup of coffee down next to him and Vegeta gave a soft grunt as thanks. She rounded the table and sat down across from him. "I don't think I've ever seen you read the paper before."

He grabbed up the mug and drank down half of it in one go. "Haven't before. Thought I'd see what exactly goes on this mud ball of a planet for once."

She looked a little impressed, it was enjoyable for her to watch these small little changes as they came. Seeing how still slowly he adapted to calling Earth home now. It was hard for her to even try and imagine how bad things would be right now if he wasn't around, an idea that could have very easily happened. She would never tell him but she still struggled with the fear he would just up and leave one day, having enough of her and her world. Afraid the he would be lured away by a siren's call to battle and the stars.

"Thank you"

A corner of the newspaper dropped and Vegeta looked over the top of it at Bulma. "For what?"

She smiled warmly with her eyes glittering a little with an extra bit of moisture. "For being here now. With me. With us."

A long pause hung in the air as Vegeta stared at her blankly. A slight blush started to dust his cheeks before the paper rose up higher and blocked the view of him. "Where else would I be?"

Slender hands wrapped around a white mug, soaking in the heat from the ceramic. Bulma fingered the handle and looked down into the mug. "I'm sure you could list a dozen places, all of them not on Earth. I just wanted to let you know I appreciate you being here."

More silence past between them before the rustling of the newspaper drew Bulma's attention upwards. Vegeta folded the paper and tossed it down on to the table as he stood. "I'm going to go train."

She nodded and went back to looking at her mug, now spinning it slowly in her hands. Vegeta's foot falls headed towards the door then stopped, before she could look up as to why the pause Vegeta had already silently crossed the room to her. A callous hand gently grabbed her chin and turned it up toward him. Lips met hers for a moment and slipped away as Vegeta hurried back to the door. Speechless Bulma watched him leave before a smile could take hold on her face.

* * *

Trunks was better for the rest of the afternoon after his time out, his mother grateful for the peace. It seemed he had burned through most of his temper and kept mostly quiet as he played with his toys. He didn't even give a fuss when Bulma put him to bed that night. This good mood didn't carry on into the next day and as if sleep refreshed his rage Trunks was right back into throwing fits as soon as he was awake the next morning.

Bulma did her best and gave Vegeta space for handling him yesterday, she managed to keep Trunks from breaking and creating too much of a mess despite his need to. This didn't last long and by early afternoon Bulma was knocking at Vegeta's gravity room, trying to hold the fussy child in her arms. The door opened with a glaring Saiyan who looked as his wife who was suddenly smacked painfully in the face. Bulma winced and bit her lip to keep from yelling out. Silently hoped she wasn't going to get a deep bruise this time.

"Trunks!" Vegeta snapped and took their son from her. "Don't you dare hit your mother!"

"Down! I want to be down!" Trunks screamed and now hit his father.

Vegeta took the beating and looked at Bulma, clearly worried. "Are you alright woman?"

She nodded and touched the side of her face delicately. "Yeah, nothing a hot shower wont fix. Can't you take him for a bit? I really could use a breather."

It didn't matter the reason Vegeta hated anything that cut into his training, even now when their was no large foe just on the horizon. "One hour."

"That's all I need, just wear him out a bit so he'll nap soon."

His response was a small grunt and he shut the door with a slam. Bulma winced but moved on to take that hot shower she mentioned. Inside the gravity room, Trunks was dropped on to the floor with a thump. He snarled at his father before standing and crossing his arms over his chest.

"I wanna go to the park!"

"Not if you keep acting like you are now."

"Dad, I want to go now!"

"Not now boy." Vegeta moved to the controls and looked at his son. "If you want to play, play in here."

"Its stupid. I want the jungle gym."

A huff came from Vegeta as he turned up the gravity to five times as of Earth. Trunks eyes went wide as the machine started to hum and it became hard for him to stand. His legs started to shake and soon he fell on his behind. He tried to lift his arms up but watched as he had to struggle to do so.

"Its hard to move!"

"Of course it is, but lets see if you can? Try to stand up boy, this is nothing."

A frustrated but determined expression came over Trunks' face as he leaned forward to try and stand. Instead he fell over on to his face. Not giving up he slowly got on all fours and pushed his body up. With shaking limbs Trunks slowly stood as sweat now began to coat his face.

Vegeta smirked as the boy stood and held his arms up at shoulder length as if he just finished climbing a mountain. "Not bad boy but not good enough."

The gravity was turned up to ten times, the same amount as Planet Vegeta had been. The Saiyan Prince watched as his son fell back, landing on the floor as the pressure held him down. Trunks cried out with a frustrated and painful howl.

An hour passed before Bulma knew it, she was freshly showered and standing in front of the door to the gravity room. Giving herself a minute to get ready to deal with round two of her son that day, Bulma took a deep and slow breathe in and out. Before she could knock the door opened to the sight of her husband holding her son passed out in his arms.

Surprised Bulma moved to take Trunks as Vegeta held him out, passing the sleeping boy to her. "That was fast."

"He worked hard."

"Maybe I should let him play with you more often."

Vegeta gave her a snear for her comment which Bulma returned with a smile. "I'll go put him down. Get back to work lazy."

His wife gave him a playful wink and walked away. He watched her go before returning back into the room to train. The gravity was turned back on and up to a number he was better adjusted to, one that was a challenge fit for his level. As the machine drew more and more power to artificially create the false gravity, Vegeta's mind wandered. Something it did more and more as time past as he lived his current life style. One so different from what was most of his life up to this point.

In only a few years he reach the legend he dreamed about all his life, became a father, had more power than ever, and fought an impossible enemy that was far stronger than any monster before. He also lost but won thanks to his rival and son, watched an older version of his son grow years over days while they trained, and then watched him return home to a broken future. Now had a place to call home, a wife, and now was dealing with the terror of what it means to raise a child.

Long ago he had given up the idea of children, it felt foolish to think about continuing a line and race that had no future. He only had his revenge for the dead and him but that didn't seem to be his fate. Being on Earth had proven him wrong on that and now despite his son's mixed blood his race would live on with in him and even Kakkrot's brats. This future now was different from the one told to him years ago. He was alive and the Earth was still turning around its sun peacefully as it could.

When Vegeta lumped it all together it almost made his head spin. How much his life had changed and where he was now. He could never have even dream it would turn out this way. Despite the hardships, ones he put his own self through and ones now a part of his life, it was starting to feel more and more like one really worth living even if it was a more peaceful one. Despite the lack of an enemy to defeat he didn't feel empty. Confused some days but he adjusted ever still but the doubt was still there. Was he doing the right thing, living like this?

The gravity room's control's beeped at him reading at 800 times normal gravity. After the Cell Games had ended, for a month or so had lost the taste for fighting. For a while he did think about giving it up for good, a bitter pill he had swallowed about where he stood in strength compared to others. It was then, with out spending day after day training he started to see life going on around him. Starting a set of punches Vegeta remembered coming out the other side of his personal pity party.

There on the other side was a family, one he didn't think he ever wanted let alone go and seek to create. His pride could only take him so far and he knew then caused more messes than problems solved. It was also something that would never leave him but now wasn't so overwhelming in his mind. Didn't hold such tight grip on his actions. A does of humiliate did him good and he was now less restless, relaxed in his own skin to the point he wasn't trying to break and remake himself again and again everyday.

Warmed back up Vegeta moved back to the controls and activated a set of robots to fight. A small set of doors opened and they flew out, readying themselves into their set positions. A series of lasers started to buzz about, some aim to hit, others created walls for him to avoid. Moving around the room at a blinding speed he really started his work out. Before his mind could fully focus at the task at hand, pushing away the memories that had bubbled up he did have one thought that made him feel something akin to being giddy.

'I can't wait for Friday.'

* * *

Thursday night Trunks knew something was up, he looked at his mother than to his father. Both appeared in their own ways in a good mood. Bulma was humming softly as she cooked a stew fit for thirty grown men but was to feed just three. Stirring the large pot she dipped a spoon in and tasted the broth. Smiling and pleased with the taste Bulma covered it back up with a lid.

"Just be another five minutes."

There was the tiniest up turn at the corner of Vegeta's mouth as he looked up at Bulma who was looking at him. "Fine."

Something was most defiantly going on between them concluded Trunks. He didn't like it. An empty plate sat on the top part of his new high chair along with a fork and spoon. His parents were now both sitting down next to each other, quietly talking about something he didn't care much for.

"So tomorrow morning is when I'll leave and be back around just after lunch. Would you mind cutting it short tomorrow and we can-"

"No, its bad enough I've had to deal with the screaming brat yesterday. I'm giving you the weekend so I'm taking all of tomorrow-"

"Vegeta, its just this once, it's not like I ever ask you to-"

"I said no woman, you don't understand how-"

"I do understand and what I get is sometimes-"

"Woman I'm not caving on this-"

"I'm not asking you to, just take it-"

"I said no and that's-"

"Would you stop cutting me off?"

"I was about to say the same to you woman."

Trunks grabbed his fork and stabbed it into his plate, it snapped in half and the metal prongs embedded themselves into the wood below. The two bickering parents stopped and stared at their son. Looking up he grinned.

"I broke it!"

Vegeta ran a hand down his face as Bulma just shook her head before she spoke. "Trunks, you need to stop breaking things."

"No!"

What little patience Vegeta had evaporated. "I'm getting really sick of that word coming out of your mouth boy."

"I'm sick of you dad!"

Vegeta's face went red as he glared at Trunks, the boy felt a cold chill go down his spine and he instinctively shrunk down in his seat. Bulma looked over at Vegeta then her son, her mouth tightly shut as she knew Trunks may have gone a little too far this time. Trunks took a nervous glance at his mother whose face most defiantly said 'You have messed up big time'.

Knowing better to take his eyes off danger for took long Trunks stared wide eyed at his glaring father. His voice was low and deadly serious. "If I hear one more word out of that mouth of yours, so help me boy, you are not going to like what you will receive."

Trunks was a child of two worlds, two blood lines that pulled for his attention. Half of him was human, this meant many things and if he was fully human would have told him that saying not one more word was a very smart thing to do at that very moment. Being half Saiyan meant when any challenge appeared, even from someone as looming and terrifying as his other father, left Trunks feeling the need to meet it. A little war was waged inside of him and sadly since the Saiyan side was much better at anything to deal with war or fighting, it won.

"No daddy, I don't like you."

A small gasp came from Bulma and it was really terrible, horrible really that she felt the need to laugh, but honestly she pitied her son. Vegeta was up on his feet in a flash, the noise of the chair sliding back drawing his wife's attention to him. Trunks had to learn and she didn't feel envious of the how it was about to happen. The Saiyan Prince walked over to his son and grabbed the back of his shirt and lifted him up like an animal. The boy thrashed about and added to the mental image Bulma had that her son was more like an animal than a child then.

Vegeta walked out with a look of determination and Bulma watched as her son was carried off to his doom. Biting her bottom lip she listened to Vegeta stomping up the stairs and Trunks' bedroom door was slammed shut. It was silent for a minute before a loud scream echoed off the walls. Screaming that turned into what sounded like loud wet sobs minutes later.

Moving back to the stove the stew was done and Bulma turned off the burner. Stirring it she still listened but as the minutes passed the crying died down to silence. Moving on to the task of scooping out Vegeta's portions, Bulma filled each large bowl and placed it on the table. It was easier for her to handle spread it out over a few large bowls. Bread, butter, and some fruit also was laid out before she dished out her own bowl.

Sitting down Bulma scopped up the stew with a spoon and looked up at the door leading out of the kitchen. Vegeta was walking back in now treading much more softly than the angry stomps he left with. The Saiyan looked angry, tired, and as if he had just done something distasteful.

"You didn't hit him too hard, did you?"

Slipping into his chair Vegeta sighed and looked at her. "I should have, but no. Just hard enough to give him something to think about. I can control my own strength just fine woman."

"Are Saiyan's always this… testy as children?"

Vegeta pulled one of the bowl's towards him and picked up a spoon. "I wouldn't know but it wouldn't surprise me. We are born to fight and I'm sure he's seeing everything as a challenge."

Nodding Bulma took a bite and rolled a few idea's around in her head. "Have you thought about training him? I know I thought it shouldn't be done until later but if I'm going to have any chance at handling him, he needs to reel in that strength."

Vegeta looked up from his meal and watched as Bulma rubbed at her cheek thoughtlyfully. She had been lucky this time that she didn't get a black eye and instead just looked a little swollen. "No but I should."

A hand paused midway in the air between bowl and mouth. "You will?"

Vegeta nodded and dug into the hot stew some more before talking again. "Yes, it's his age Saiyans who are not sent away start their training. It's when I did. Though I am worried."

"What, you, worried? About what?"

A huff that also could have been a chuckle came from her husband. "That by training him too much right now he'll even be harder to handle since he'll only get stronger."

Bulma looked at him thoughtfully then into her stew. "That's true." She ate a few bites in silence before she spoke again.

"That's so young to start but I can see why now. Saiyans' don't exactly get a childhood huh?"

"Not in the way you're thinking."

"Trunks is part human too."

"But he's acting more like a Saiyan."

"Don't remind me." Dipping the bread into her stew, Bulma let it soak up some of the broth. "But he's going to be ok, right? He grows up into a charming handsome man, just like Trunks from the future."

Done with his first bowl, Vegeta moved on to his second. "That boy grew up very different from our Trunks."

"Oh God your right."

Vegeta gave a little grunt but a heavy aura filled the air between them. It was Bulma who was the first to speak up to break it. "He still could, right? It is a possibility."

"I don't think so anymore, not unless you wish me to go and die fighting some monster."

"What?! No, God no. Vegeta, don't even joke around about that."

Bulma glared at her husband who was just the slightest amused at the concern she had for him right then. "Now do you understand why I have to keep training? You know it's only a matter of time until another Cell or what ever else is out there shows up."

Her face turned a little pale and she knew he was right. "Its only a matter of time." She repeated his words back to him softly. "But how long?"

Vegeta shrugged and finished off his second bowl quickly. "Does it matter?"

"Yes it matters! Wait…" An idea dawned and spread across Bulma's face in horror. "Goku's dead, which means you're the strongest now! That you have to save the Earth next time!"

Rolling his eyes Vegeta shook his head with a low sigh. "You are just getting that now woman? I really do doubt some days your claim to be a genius."

"Shut up, its not like I think about stuff like that. I've been busy, with Trunks, with the company, and with you."

"Its not for you to worry about."

Bulma did look like she was worrying enough for the whole world but it faded quickly as a wicked smirk tugged at her lips. "That also means I'm married to the strongest."

"Yes…" Vegeta eyed her, not sure on how to take her tone.

"That's pretty hot."

* * *

Chichi glared at Bulma as Trunks screamed bloody murder. Bulma tried to feel sorry for her, really she did but she couldn't. Taking Trunks by the hand Chichi pulled the boy into her home with out another word said. Once inside Bulma could hear one of Trunks fits already in full swing with no sign of stopping. Honestly Chichi would be able to handle her son a lot better at the moment since physically she was much stronger than her. As she walked back to her jet, Bulma wondered if this made her a bad mother dumping her child on to someone for the weekend.

The flight home was a peaceful one, a heavy weight in the air lifted as her ear drums recovered from the terrible noise Trunks had made the whole way. Even after the punishment from Vegeta he had woken up in a horrible mood ready to fight what ever approached him. He broke his bed for the second time that month and had been playing in the pile of its bits when she went to get him in the morning. Vegeta had only stared then walked away, saying something about training to be done.

He wasn't use to Trunks still fully so she didn't get mad any more when he needed his space. Besides Trunks was soon to be out of their hair anyways so Bulma didn't care. Getting him bathed and dressed was an adventure and even with the mention of Gohan to play with and Goten, Trunks still could do nothing but be unhappy. One good thing was he didn't thrash so much and instead took to screaming even louder.

The whole way to the Son's home was pure hell. Trunks wailed and wailed, every time she tried to calm the boy, speak to him calmly it only upset him more. Thankfully he did keep in his seat but by the end of the trip the straps were frayed and barely holding together. Little fingers had been busy at work while she was flying the ship ripping strips from the fabric. Just another thing she had to fix and replace.

The way back went much faster and before Bulma knew it she was landing and stepping back out into the dry hot heat. Her parents had left for the weekend too so for once the grounds were empty. Just a low hum hung in the air from the gravity room that Vegeta was still using besides the normal background noise of the surrounding city. She could have muffled the sound of the room to nothing but a whisper but it was comforting to able to just know it was in use by ear alone.

Stepping inside the house the only thing on Bulma's mind was slipping into something easy to wear and doing as little possible until her Saiyan Prince decided to come out of his gravity room. Once inside the master bedroom the first thing off was her pants. They sailed across the room and landed next to the laundry basket. Heading into her walk in closet Bulma came out with just her purple nightgown on and bright yellow panties. She had picked yellow this morning because she needed a little sunshine in her life since her normal little ray had been an raging storm cloud all week.

Laying back into her bed she spread eagle and soaked in the coolness from the sheets. She had made sure all the windows stayed shut and the room remained cool, Vegeta had a bad habit of leaving them open after leaving through them. It had been a bit of an adjustment sharing the same room with Vegeta. He was actually neat and she was messy, there had been some good fights after they started to share a room. In the end they found a balance, the rest of their bedroom stayed clean but their bed was never made.

She did keep the bed clean, washing the sheets after they took any tumble in it. There was one little dark secret she had kept from Vegeta, something very hedonistic. Before she would rip off the sheets Bulma rolled in them, like she did now and soaked in their smell. Sure some would think it was gross and weird but even if he wasn't there and many times before he hadn't been, it was a sign of what had happened between them. It made it more real and meaningful having something that lingered behind even if only for a short amount of time.

Now that Vegeta was in their bed with her every night she had less of a need to do it and now acted more like a proper adult and just cleaned them with out any fan fair. Right now she soaked in his scent on his side of the bed. Her face buried into his pillow as visions danced in her head of the weekend to come. If any monsters from space or robots from Earth picked then to interrupt their fun she personally would be the one to fight and defeat the thing.

Sleep over took Bulma, something she had been lacking in since Trunks was born really. The day slipped on and Vegeta only came out to grab a quick lunch before he was back at it. The talk he has last night with Bulma weighted on his mind, the thought of not being ready for what other force could show up was a unsettling thought. There was no comfort for him in knowing he was the strongest on Earth now because time and time again he was proven wrong. Frieza taught him that, Kakkarot showed him that, and Cell beat it into him. Today he wore his suit's blue pants and white boots, not wanting to deal with the baggy marital arts pants he now normally wore.

He wanted to feel streamline, deadly, and powerful. The gravity room was turned up high and pushed the machine's breaking point with his own limit. Vegeta's body shook with effort as sweat poured from his skin. If he lost focus at any point, dropped out of his Super Saiyan form, he would be crushed by the enormous gravity now pulling on him. His body and blood sung, cried and hungered for more.

After completing a serious of moves, Vegeta turned on the battle robots to raise the stakes even higher. The bots had no problem navigating the heavy gravity, a feature that was pivotal to their design to function in such high gravity. Not waiting for him to be ready the bots attacked and defended from his own attacks. Focusing his power to move with precision, the sensation of life and death hanging in the balance had a roar of power screaming out of him.

A deep shaking woke Bulma from her sleep, she sat up as the windows vibrated with a low noise. "An earthquake?!"

Moving to the window her eyes scanned the city and streets, the telephone and power lines remained stilled and there was no sign of distress anywhere. She relaxed with a sigh and then turned her gaze down to the room standing next to the main building. "Vegeta."

Another quake shook the building as a bright light came spilling out of the gravity's room windows. "He's really going at it today. Can't say I blame him."

The light faded and to Bulma's surprise the hum of the gravity room lowered into silence. The door opened which lead outside, Vegeta looking bloody emerged while glowing in his Super Saiyan form. He vanished below her line of sight and soon the backdoor slamming shut echoed through the empty house. She turned to face the bedroom door, the anticipation of seeing Vegeta creating little butterflies in her stomach. The door opened a minute later and the Super Saiyan paused in the doorway looking at her.

Shirtless and with blood dripping from his wounds Bulma couldn't help but swallow hard at the sight of him. Wordlessly he moved into the bathroom as she watched. She had been standing right next to the little love seat she had put in the room for her to mostly sit and read on, but now she sat down and clutched on to one of its arms. Into the bathroom Bulma could see him move around under the bathroom sink. A box of gauze and bandages were lifted on to the counter top before Vegeta stood back up.

Harden hands started to trace over the Saiyan's skin, looking and examining his wounds with an expert eye. The water was turned on and with a scowl Vegeta washed away the blood on his chest and arms. In the cloth's wake was red and angry looking wounds.

"Why don't you come over here and let me do that for you?"

Vegeta looked into the mirror that bounced his gaze to Bulma. He was still angry with his self for making a stupid mistake and the sight of her made it only worse.

"I'm fine, I can do it."

"I'm sure of that but I want to. Come here."

He glared at her but Bulma's gentle gaze started to take the edge of his rage away. Spitting a bit of blood into the skin Vegeta grabbed the boxes and left the bathroom. Hesat down next to her and shoved what was in his hands into her lap with a rough push. Placing them next to her on the sofa, Bulma took out the widest one first and loved over her injured husband.

"Lift up your arms, I'll get your waist and back first."

A dark frown hung heavy on Vegeta's face as he did what she asked. Gentle hands unwound the material, one holding the start at his back and the other starting to unwind it. She wrapped him with experienced hands that knew what to do even before they had ever met. He was bandage firmly, tight as he normally. Vegeta watched as she finished and pointed to his right arm. Letting her have access to the deep cut there she did just as good of a job on as his middle. Then came his left arm, her finger carefully gliding around his forearm as she worked. Taking a glance up at him Bulma noticed his mood still hadn't changed much.

"What's wrong?"

"Why do you think something is wrong?" Vegeta responded with a little snap to his tone.

Bulma kept calm but her lips twitched into something between a smile and frown. "Because you're still glowing Blondie."

"So?" He turned his head away from her and glared towards the open bedroom door.

Breathing was a little difficult, bothering him as the wound at his side already was busy trying to heal. At some point that night he was sure a large bruise would bloom. His right hand slid down and gripped at the pain, trying to lessen it. Vegeta's left arm was kept out right for Bulma to finish her work. The last spot needing to be attended to he could feel her wrap it just as tightly. She leaned into him and moved her free hand down and around his arm to hold it in place as she worked.

"So…" she breathed across his skin, drawing his gaze back to her. Her face leaned in closer, a warm cheek resting on his untouched shoulder.

"You don't normally stay like this unless you're mad about something."

Her hair pooled on his skin, spilling a little forward and cooling it. "And when did you start thinking you're the expert about me?"

Bulma paused, almost done with wrapping his arm and looked up at him. "I never said such a thing but I have come to know when something is on your mind. Since I can't read it I have to ask you."

The hands on him continued and Vegeta wondered if she knew how disarming she could be to him. Licking her own lips Bulma finished her task and looked back up at him. Her gaze traced his face then fixed upon his eyes. Carefully she turned her body to face him more as her hands that worked nimbly touched the sides of his face. He was pulled into a soft kiss that skillfully moved into one meant to distract him from what ever was on his mind.

With an ability that still surprised him, Bulma moved her mouth over his in a way that left him a little breathless. Pulling back to see if she had the effect she was trying for, found it to be so. A smile, small and confident rose on Bulma's face as she narrowed her eyes.

"You can stay that way for all I care but you better get on that bed now if you know what's good for you."

Despite the wit Vegeta had learned over the years and dished out in battle he was no stranger to also being rendered speechless but she was the only one who could do so with just her words instead of some over whelming power backing them up. Only he knew of this because he was just as skillful at recovering from such shock and she had yet to figure that bit out about him.

"Or what?"

"Or I go get the boy and bring him back."

Vegeta let out a snarl and flared a little more brightly. "No, you wont be doing that."

"Then you better move that tight ass of yours off this couch."

Turning he grabbed at her hips, pushing her back into the arm of the sofa. His body leaned over hers and surrounded his wife in a glow of his energy. "How about I carry yours instead?"

Bulma leaned back and looked at him with a perfected smugness. "If that is going to get us naked faster than by all means, my prince."

She only called him by such a name and title behind closed doors and it always thrilled him. The way she said it, how it rolled off of her lips, and the way her eyes looked at him that was anything but mocking. He leaned in and kissed her, hard and with a silent meaning only she knew. Strong hands slipped under her, pulling her up into his arms. Bulma held on to him deepening the kiss to a level that had his blood boiling for her. He was never sure his mind could ever wrap around how she did it, kiss him like that. Wounds forgotten easily, not the first time he had been hurt and they had done such a thing, it was the last thing on his mind now.

A body flew over the bed and Bulma landed in a pile of blankets, sheets, and pillows. It was obvious she had acted like a creature of comfort before he had got there. The bed was spread out into a nest with everything pushed out from its center, his pillow lying near by. He hated when she did things like that, would think he didn't notice her funny little habits. How she would try and act lady like but soon as she was all his, could act just as Saiyan as he was. It was completely intoxicating.

Kicking off his boots he stared at her, feeling completely powerful as she looked at him with her 'come hither' look. Slowly she slid back and let her head dip, blue hair falling forward as she looked up under heavy lashes. In that pure want, the look no one else has ever come close to producing but her for him. It was there she could have more power and control over him than anyone else. She was the siren and he was the sailor, drawing him to come crash upon her rocks.

The top of her teeth bit down on her bottom lip, puckering it as a hand grabbed one of the straps to her nightgown. "Take those off." Her head motioned to his pants.

"You first."

Bulma laughed and looked positively cocky, that everything was now going to whatever plan she had. "I don't think so. You already set the mood for you to go first. If you want to keep demonstrating your power then you better also demonstrate how well you can get out of those pants. Underwear too."

"Woman." The word came out as a growl, a warning, an endearment, and so much more.

"Husband." She said back mockingly.

With another growl, deep and low, Vegeta took the torn pants off as quickly as he could. His thumbs dug down below both layers of fabric then tossed them away to some other part of the room. He moved to join her on the bed but she held up a hand. "Ah, ah, ah. Not so fast. Its my turn."

Vegeta's brow rose on his face as Bulma sat up, rising on to her knee's at the head of the bed. Hands glided down to the hem of her gown and gripped it gently. Slowly it was lifted as she had an expression on her face that said she was enjoying putting on a show as much as he was enjoying watching it. Inch my inch she exposed her body to him, the yellow panties a bright and distracting color but soon was the only piece of clothing on her. Even after having a child and much to her own hard work, she was an amazing sight still. He actually wouldn't have cared if stretch marks covered her stomach and a gut was left over but she wouldn't believe him even if he could tell her. It was all in how she performed for him, commanded him, and thrilled in all her little clever ways. Her body at first had drawn him in but her personality kept him more than satisfied.

The purple silk sailed through the air and Vegeta became distracted by those God awful bright sunshine neon fucking yellow panties. They were an eye sore but he wasn't one to judge seeing as his hair was about the same color at the moment. Slowly they dipped down exposing a neatly trimmed strip of hair. She slid her knee's together and falling back with them still firmly together, slipped the panties the rest of the way off. Her hair spilled around her and she arched and stretched her body out into a model like pose. Despite the calculated movement on her part, she looked relaxed and utterly natural.

Bulma's head rolled to her right and she gazed over to him. Despite being naked she wore her smile like an expensive dress, well tailored to fit her face and stunning all the same. Her voice was like the material silk she was fond of wearing. "Vegeta."

A hot wind blew through the room and ki flared about him while a chill ran down his spine. He moved towards her, completely focused on her form as her eyes widen slightly at his approach. Fitting over her in a smooth motion Bulma gasped and arched into his warmth. Soon as he touched her he knew he couldn't get enough of her along with her sounds and touches. Bulma's hands rested on top of his wounds causing them to burn in pain but he couldn't stop to care. As hot as he was burning right now, ki and all, she was making him burn even hotter. The pain was washed away by the sheer need for her now. Tasting her, touching her, feeling her around him as he nestled his hips to hers. Even the pause to grab protection couldn't damper his mood right now.

"The last think we need to another kid." She said laughing, her eyes never leaving his body as he fumbled with the foil wrapper. Bulma had pulled one out with out him noticing, another little trick of hers that still surprised him.

"I thought you took that pill for that?"

"I did but with you like this right now, I can't trust it."

A look flashed over his face that must have shown her he was getting ready to let go of his Super Saiyan power but before he could, her hand grabbed at his arm. "Don't, stay like this."

Just like that her words could have him starving for her all over again, never getting enough. She was going to pay for giving such a vicious hunger as the need for her to him. It didn't take long before he was inside her, thrusting steadily to the little comments and demands she made. It was maddening.

"Faster! Harder! Hotter!"

It was so hard to give her what she wanted and balance his own strength so as not to snap her in two. The hotter comment was new and on top of being careful he had to keep a focus on his ki too. Just holding her leg up and around his waist was such a challenge and effort it was a harder task than the work out he just had. The deeper he could put his self into her the sweeter she became, out came the moan and panting that held his name. She clutched at him like she was dying and neither of them cared about the trails of scratches she left in her wake nor the fingers that dug into his freshly bleeding wounds. Vegeta knew well enough he could drive her just as mad, bringing her so close to the edge that tears formed in her eyes. He backed off before anything could come of it though.

Vegeta stole back the control she had taken from him and held it over her now. On top he kissed her, licked, and bit at her neck to the point her legs twitched against him. Bulma was moved, her back to his chest and his hands felt her flesh with a precise touch. Blue hair fell into his face as she thrashed and gasped but still it wasn't enough. It was when she started to beg, words spilling freely for what she wanted and need he moved them to a third position.

On his lap, him on his knee's with his hands on her hips, Bulma's arms were wrapped around his neck as she just held on. It was like this he didn't need to go over fast or deep, gravity doing most of his work and he only needed to lift her up for the penetrated thrust to happen. Vegeta was surprised when she did speak, this time nonsense or demanding directions spouting from her before a clearly formed sentence emerged from her.

"We should do this more."

"What?" he asked sounding a little winded.

Leaning back Bulma looked him in the eyes that stared back at her brightly close now to her own color. A hand ran through his hair and all down her arm she could feel a pleasant tingle. "You, being all super. I like it."

A shiver rolled through Bulma followed by a moan that seemed to surprise her. Vegeta smirked as he rolled his hips in the same way leaving her gasping. "Why?"

Clutching on to the Saiyan harder, Bulma let her mouth hang open as she breathed deeply from the overwhelming waves of pleasure. The bastard had a habit of doing this, knowing how to get her completely over worked it left her utterly breathless. For now it was a teaser for how hard she was sure to come by the way Vegeta had been teasing her so far. "You… you worked so hard to get it, why not enjoy it?"

Moving to take in a part of her neck between his teeth Vegeta growled and sucked. Bulma pressed her body closer as she gave another loud gasp. There was no need to respond to her question, like always Vegeta let his actions speak for him. By now he knew Bulma could read them clearly, see them for what they were and the silent dialog they held just for her.

Sweat mixed together as well as breathe. Vegeta moved into his wife as she moved with him, labels like passionate and indulged could have been appropriate to describe their relationship behind closed doors but they would have been far too shallow. Not deep enough for moments like this, words had no meaning when Bulma would look at him like she was now. When Vegeta would let go, his face relaxing into something much more honest as to what he was actually feeling. These moments didn't last long but Vegeta would do anything to ensure he would have them again with her and knew Bulma felt the same.

Gasping against his mouth he could feel her clench up all around him, her climax rising up to reach its peak. It was here, in these babbling words she spilled out he found a home. Vegeta kissed her, swallowing them down as she went as stiff as a board. A hot face pressed its forehead to his neck as she cried out in loud sobs. Tears then followed a scream that muttered words of Gods and his name all in the same mash of run broken sentences. His body reacted with hers and moved to help sweeten her pleasure to unbearable heights.

Bulma rode her bliss until she bled her self completely dry, going limp in his strong hands. He held on to her carefully, one hand on her hip to keep his self firmly in her and another on her back to keep her from falling back. Slowing Vegeta knew the pause in action wouldn't last long, just enough for her to catch her breathe and hold back on to him. Slowly he started to rock again, feeling her coming back to life from the bliss she just fell into. A wicked smile that was worth any effort followed a breathless laugh.

"Wow" was all she could say before leaning forward, her hands finding a firm purchase on him again.

Vegeta smiled, some would have called it a smirk but she knew better. Knew the subtle difference between what it looked like and what it was. Recovered and looking like she just came from some heavily realm, Bulma rolled her hips strongly with his. Dipping his head down Vegeta focused on his own pleasure, the need he had been fighting off until Bulma had her own pleasure now started to tighten his skin and muscles in the effort. Indulging him completely Bulma started to use every trick she knew on him. Where to touch him, what to say in his ear that were usually such dirty little things, and when to clench around him.

Holding her now made a lot of Vegeta's past worth it, she tempered many of the nightmares he still fought with. Held off the ghosts and memories but never denied them. Never ignored them and that they never had happened. Her skillful little hands had worked on him with each day that pasted and they knew one another. Pulling him apart one piece at a time before putting him back together, better than before.

"I sometimes think about what it would have been like to fuck you with a tail."

Other times she was an odd mix of overly accepting and creatively dirty. Was a wrong when she said such tripe it was a huge turn on for him? Vegeta groaned loudly into her collarbone, a painful sound that melted into her name. If he was in the right frame of mind Vegeta could have been thinking about the message he was sending her coming after such an idea, but his bliss was too strong for him to care at the moment.

Her hips rocked and drew out the orgasm that left him feeling utterly lacking in anything that could be his bones. Settling into stillness Vegeta breathed heavy and hard against her skin. His focus fading like the flickering light he gave off before the golden light flashed and vanished. A now dark haired Vegeta dipped his head lower into his wife's chest.

"That good huh?"

It took him a moment to process her comment but once his mind did a chuckle freely shook his shoulders. "No, it was better."

Bulma laughed lightly and kissed his sweaty temple. It was her turn to hold him as he needed a minute before he could move. Her hands stroked his back and hair while he just listened to his own pounding heartbeat mixed with the sound of hers in his ears. Another chuckle shook him and he slowly leaned back to look up at her.

"I think I reopened a few of my wounds."

"Then we better get you all patched up again."

"You already did."

Bulma looked at Vegeta warily, she wasn't sure by what he meant by that comment or if he meant both meanings it held. It could be hard to tell at times since he normally kept his phrasing so vague. She didn't have to wait long for a clear answer, he grabbed her by the back of the head and gave her a long, deep, and unrushed kiss. Silently they both agreed they were looking forward to the weekend together.


End file.
